Hint
by The Pen Vs The Sword
Summary: One hint for a love exchanged for another. Sounds like a fair trade. Drabble. Sonic/Amy.


**A/N:** We had the idea for this little drabble while writing something else.

**Sword:** We'll let you get right into it! Sonic and all related characters belong to Sega. Me and Pen belong to the author! Thank you logoleptic for beta reading it! Have fun!

**Hint**

"C'mon, Ames!" Sonic whined. "At least gimme a hint!" The tantalizing aroma was driving him wild. His mouth refused to cease salivating until the source of the smell was discovered and polished off in his typical fashion. Yet his normally keen senses had failed the blue hedgehog, leaving him to plead with the obstinate girl before him.

The girl was rather enjoying the display. Here she had the man of her dreams almost on his knees before her. So far, everything was playing out perfectly like she had planned: she had invited Sonic over for chili dogs, had hidden them well, and he had ransacked the house—almost tempted to tear everything apart—in search for the elusive delicacy. Yet she was cautious not to celebrate an early victory. This new idea of a hint intrigued her. She thought that she might be able to weasel something out of him after all.

"Alright," she said slowly, forcing a smile to stay off her face. "I'll tell you on one condition." She paused, waiting for him to make a remark, but he just watched her, hanging on to each and every word. Amy was feeling giddy. There was only one thing she ever wanted from Sonic, but no matter how she always dressed it up or presented it, he always dodged it or chose that moment to remember something to do and take off. This time felt different to her. This time, Amy Rose felt like she might receive what she so desperately wanted to hear. She was willing to take what she could get—and this was a good a time as any.

"You have to give me a hint in return," she continued. Again, she waited for some response from Sonic. He looked very confused.

"About what?" he asked.

"Whether you love me. I mean, really love me." She saw he was not particularly shocked by her request. In fact, he almost was determined to flat out refuse that deal and resume searching, except that his growling stomach had other plans. Once it made its demands known, Sonic relented and nodded his head.

Amy could barely contain bubbling excitement. She was so happy at the prospect that they were meeting halfway that she failed to think the exchange through. "They're somewhere in the kitchen. Now you give me—"

She realized her mistake far too late. Sonic was gone as soon as he heard "kitchen" and was thoroughly checking every spot again, rummaging through her cabinets and pantry one by one. Amy stamped her foot, frustrated at Sonic and was about to yell at him.

However, she knew that would do no good. As usual, Sonic would find the chili dogs, scarf them down, and be gone soon enough. She had been so close and she had lost her chance. Amy should have known that he would never keep a promise to such an agreement.

Deciding that there was no sense waiting for him to find the food before he left- after all, she reminded herself, that was the only reason he had come; certainly not for her, she thought bitterly- she headed upstairs, hoping a short nap would wash away her disappointment. Amy flopped into bed, not bothering to change her red dress or remove her large boots and throwing her limp weight into the comfort of the white sheets. She struggled to fall asleep for what seemed like an hour, tossing, turning, and hitting her bed with a clenched fist each time. Amy thought she might cry herself to sleep as her feelings morphed into an upset silence that bordered on tears. Eventually, the sandman's dust overtook her weary body and her mind slowed down enough that she fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Amy awoke a few hours later, rubbing away her blurred vision and looking around her room. Something had disturbed her sleep, but she saw nothing in the room that could be the culprit. It was already late, given the darkness outside. "Guess Sonic left," she reasoned. She sat up, yawning and stretching out the kinks in her back. The pink hedgehog paused as she smacked her lips, experiencing a strange taste that was not the usual rancid breath most people had upon waking up.<p>

It was an odd sensation. It was spicy and ladened with seasoning, not to mention very flavorful. Amy was sure it was something she had tasted before. The more she rubbed her tongue across her lips to pick more of it up, the more she came to realize what was coating them. "Chili dogs?" she wondered aloud. She had not had anything like that in weeks and this was very fresh. So who had been eating-?

Amy spun around in her bed to the door. It was open slightly, but she could not recall if she had left it that way. Speaking of which, what had woken her up? As Amy put two and two together, her lips broadened into a large grin. She was sure that she had, in fact, received her "hint" after all.

**A/N:** Hm, well that was a little more than a drabble. More like a story and a drabble. A strabble? Anyway, please let us know what you think.


End file.
